lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Disease
The Disease is not a TF2-nimal, it is a terrible virus that works in very dangerous ways. This is how it works: 1. The virus latches onto the victim's head. The parasite digs into the brain, and stabs its tail into it. It then feeds instincts and commands to the brain, where they are immediately laid out. 2. Sometimes, the victim stabs a cleaver into its cranium in an attempt to make it go away. This is because most of the intelligence and logic goes away. 3. They give up and issue full power to the virus. The tanks wear Football Helmets and the knights wear Knight Helmets to protect their heads from being destroyed. Required Items The steps should be 1 day apart. The first day, wear an Alien Swarm Parasite. The Second Day, get a Horrific Headsplitter if you can. The 2nd/3rd day, get a Bolt Action Blitzer for tanking and Spiral Sallet for knighting. Biology The odd things about the virus is that it can infect all. of. the. things. Any animal capable of evolving or wearing hats on to their body can get the virus. It appears that to TF2nimals, they actually grow the Helmets onto their bodies. More Details The Tank is primarily a creature with a very high health source. Usually, they run out into a blind fury, attacking everything in sight. A Knight is smarter. These use small guns like SMGs or shotguns. Some have even been seen healing teammates with a beam of virus! Packs These animals can travel from packs of 4 to packs of 30! These animals are VERY dangerous in groups and if approaching 1, you should be VERY CAREFUL AT ALL COSTS OR YOU WILL BE INFECTED BY THEM! It will latch onto your brain, and you will start your own pack! Some have even been observed with yellow eyes! If you learn something very important, put it down below! We NEED MORE INFORMATION OF THESE THINGS OR THINGS WILL GET OUT OF HAND! WE HAVE EXPERIMENTED AND THEY ARE GETTING MORE POWERFUL! THESE ANIMALS ARE USING TRICKS AND DECEPTION! IF YOU SEE THESE IT COULD BE THE NEWEST SPECIES, THE TRICKER! BE CAREFUL, MORE APPEAR EACH DAY! AND WHATEVER YOU DO, AVOID THESE AT ALL COSTS! 05:08, May 22, 2014 (UTC)05:08, May 22, 2014 (UTC)05:08, May 22, 2014 (UTC) CONTAMINATED FILE X000349876 05:08, May 22, 2014 (UTC)05:08, May 22, 2014 (UTC)05:08, May 22, 2014 (UTC)05:08, May 22, 2014 (UTC)05:08, May 22, 2014 (UTC)Rodney The Endangered Species (talk)DO NOT OPEN~ FILe Of EVIdENCe 009618-4 VAuLt 84 ----------------------------- | | | ________________| | | ___________________________________________|______|___________________________________ Vault 84 RADIATED AREA DO NO ENTER __________________________ | | | | | | | | ---- FILE OF EVIDENCE FINDER SEARCH WHAT'S THE MAGIC WORD? AH AH AH please OKAY FINE WANT TO PLAY A GAME play global thermonuclear war THE ONLY WAY TO WIN IS TO NOT PLAY THE GAME hack into mainframe NOPE.AVI fuck you PASSWORD CORRECT! YOU'RE MAD! FILE ON CODE ALIEN LIFE FORM CODENAME "The Disease" "geno gnowr teminerpex. tovengremnt yrllea si" get super secret decoder GOT IT RIGHT HERE decode "Virus" Is really a govern-----exp-r--e-t-g-n----wr-ng- WOULD YOU LIKE TO DECODE FURTHER? yes please HACKER! FUCKING HAX! DATABASE BROKEN! SENDING MONKEYS! exit database TOO LATE! IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER VICTIM ANYWAY! RELEASE THE VIRUS! Category:Disease